Ecuación
by Dmonisa
Summary: "Amar a dos le rompe a tres el corazón"/ OneShot/ Este fic participa en el "Reto: Se*o Oral" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".
**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Ni los utilizo con ningún fin de lucro.**

 **A favor de la campaña con Voz y Voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar reviews es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Advertencia: Alto contenido erótico, menores y personas en desacuerdo abstenerse de leer.**

 **Capitulo corregido por Danperjaz.**

 **Palabras: 4959**

Ecuación

" _ **Amar a dos, le rompe a tres el corazón."**_

Desde la noche anterior, cuando había vuelto a ver a Inuyasha, Kagome no podía pensar en algo más interesante que no fuera el rostro molesto de su exnovio. Ahora, cuando intentaba adaptarse a la idea de que sólo podían ser amigos, y simular comodidad ante su presencia, él aparecía de nuevo para perturbarla.

No podía evitar sonreír con ilusión al recordar lo furioso que se había puesto el peli plata, al verla en brazos de Kouga, su actual novio, pero no podía culparla, no tenía derecho de hacerlo ya que él la había orillado a iniciar una nueva vida lejos del intenso brillo de los ojos ámbares. Tampoco podían culparla por continuar tontamente enamorada del mismo joven impulsivo y atractivo que era Inuyasha. ¡Como lo detestaba por volver a confundirla!

Agotada, se dejó caer en la cama a sus espaldas, suspirando con rabia, y gruñendo tristemente de pensar otra vez, que aquella acción no significaba nada, considerando que la prueba fehaciente de que Inuyasha continuaba de novio con Kikyo, era que esa… mujer, salió de la nada para llevarse a su expareja, prácticamente arrastrarlo lejos de cualquier otra fémina viviente. Definitivamente, estaba loca. Y Kagome aún no hallaba razón que explicara porqué Inuyasha escogió a esa.

" _Ah, cierto. Yo lo deje libre."_

… …

—¡Kagome! —llamó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Mmm.

No fue una palabra, más bien un quejido bajo que escapó de su boca, pero por una extraña razón, su madre logró oírlo.

—Debes ir a la universidad, levántate.

La voz no se escuchó alterada, sino firme. A veces, Kagome detestaba la pasividad de su madre, porque eso mismo hacia que le obedeciera en todo. Después de todo, esa mujer no buscaba más que su bienestar. No podía quejarse de tener a alguien como ella en su vida. Alguien que una vez le dijo que debía dejar a Inuyasha para que él hiciera lo que su corazón dictaba. Y su corazón dictó que haría caso de las insulsas palabras de ella.

—Se acabó. Busca a Kikyo —fue lo que le dijo, cuándo decidió poner punto final al inútil noviazgo, ante lo cual no volvió a verlo.

¿Por qué su madre debía tener siempre la razón? ¡Era desquiciante!

—¡Kagome, dijo mama que te levantes!

—¡Ya voy! —respondió en un grito, en el segundo llamado de atención de la mañana, que le produjo un severo dolor de cabeza. Significaba que sería un día difícil. Mal presagio.

… …

Estaba fuera de la institución, a punto de alcanzar la calle cuando sintió un brazo fuerte rodear su cintura para apretarla contra el pecho masculino de alguien, que luego susurró en su oído.

—Hola, amor.

Suspiró calmadamente al reconocer de inmediato la voz de Kouga, aunque luego, se giró molesta y le golpeó juguetona en el hombro.

—¡Me asustaste, tonto!

Él rio jocoso. Era de sus pasatiempos favoritos el molestarla.

—Es en serio, deja de reír.

—Está bien. Lo siento —dijo él, levantando las manos en alto, cuando en realidad simulaba. Kagome lo conocía bien.

La castaña negó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, olvidando su enojo al instante. Ella no podía comportarse como alguien irritante, o al menos lo intentaba.

—Vamos a mi casa —propuso Kouga, y sus brazos volvieron a rodearla. Los ojos claros de él se veían poseedores de un brillo intenso.

Estrechando los ojos, ella le respondió.

—No. Tú y yo tenemos ideas muy distintas de las actividades que podemos realizar en tu casa.

Él volvió a reír al oírla, dejando en evidencia que lo dicho estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Por qué me rechazas la oferta? —cuestionó mientras depositaba un beso húmedo en el cuello expuesto de su novia, que se retorció al sentirlo tan cerca, casi asfixiándola.

—Porque sé qué es lo que quieres hacer. Además, no puedo. Debo estudiar.

Al escuchar sus palabras, él la soltó molesto, y se alejó un par de pasos para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué me rechazas?

—No estoy rechazándote, sólo que no puedo. Sin mencionar que creo que estas yendo muy rápido. Quedamos en que tendrías paciencia conmigo —le contradijo ella, entre tanto se alisaba su blusa con las manos.

—Es normal que quiera estar con mi novia —exclamó intentando no levantar demasiado la voz. Estaban en pleno espacio público —. O vas conmigo o esto se termina.

Las palabras hicieron que Kagome recordara un episodio, tiempo atrás, donde ella misma era quien le exigía tal cosa a Inuyasha.

"¡Es normal que quiera estar con mi novio! Tú nunca pasas tiempo conmigo. Ni siquiera me tocas. Ni yo puedo tocarte."

Había sido doloroso aquello, demasiado como lo sería para cualquier mujer enamorada de alguien hermoso tanto como lo era el joven que fue su novio; sin embargo, por más que comprendiera la situación de su actual pareja a la perfección, no podía acceder a lo que le pedía. Ni aunque lo intentara.

—Lo siento, no puedo —susurró antes de marcharse, dejando en claro que no sólo se refería a la invitación de Kouga, sino a todo lo que conllevaba estar con él.

… …

Además de todos los sucesos que se dedicaban constantemente a fastidiarla, resultaba ser un tanto decepcionante llegar a casa con la idea de sentirse cómoda, y hallar una nota en la cocina donde su madre explicaba la ausencia de ella tanto como la de su hijo menor. Ahora que se encontraba sola, no le parecía muy atractiva la idea de ponerse a estudiar considerando lo siniestro del silencio que la rodeaba, y lo soso del gris del comedor. Su habitación estaba tan lejos de la salida, como para llegar a tiempo si necesitaba huir de algo, o alguien. Nunca estaba de más pensar en la seguridad.

Refunfuñando arrojó la nota hecha un bollito en el bote de basura, y siguió despotricando sobre el tiempo que perdía cavilando sobre idioteces, mientras subía los escalones que la llevaban a su habitación en la segunda planta.

Una vez presa de la privacidad que le proporcionaban las cuatro paredes de su cuarto, dejó caer la mochila sobre la silla que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, para luego permitir que su cuerpo se tendiera sobre la superficie suave y comodísima conformada por las sabanas que olían a rosas.

Cruzó los brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobres estos. Sin olvidar que debía hacer otra actividad, se dijo un par de veces que no podía dormirse, aunque lo necesitara. El estrés la estaba consumiendo últimamente.

El recuerdo que ahora la hizo abrir los ojos, fueron las palabras de Kouga. Todo había terminado con él. Otro noviazgo roto, y quizás también por su causa. Esperaba que aquello no arruinase una amistad. Seria incómodo encontrarlo en la calle y que él no la saludara por guardarle algún rencor. No podría vivir con el recordatorio de eso. Además, estaba segura de que no funcionaría mantener una relación donde uno de los dos no amaba al otro. Una lección aprendida con anterioridad, y que no daba buenos resultados, como una ecuación fallida.

La vibración de su teléfono, la obligó a que se levantara, con mucha pesadez. Lo había dejado en la mochila.

"Necesito estudiar para el examen de pasado mañana. ¿Querrías que estudiáramos juntas para facilitar un poco el trabajo?"

Ciertamente, recibir tal mensaje causó sorpresa en ella. Esa joven no era precisamente una amiga, simplemente habían logrado un poco de simpatía cuando supieron que eran novias de ambos hermanos. Ahora, ella era cuñada de Kikyo, no tenía por qué escribirle. Por otro lado, Kagome también necesitaba ayuda, y rechazar la propuesta de Rin sería una idea descabellada. Rápidamente escribió una respuesta.

"Claro. Dime dónde vives."

La oración que recibió minutos después, hizo que quisiera arrepentirse de aceptar.

"No estoy en casa, sino en la de mi novio. Seguramente sabes donde es."

—Debe ser una broma —murmuró para sí misma, escribiendo al instante otro mensaje.

Se esmeró en imaginar una respuesta más exacta para no verse alterada o dejar en evidencia que sólo se negaba a la idea de ir a la casa de Sesshōmaru para evitar ver a cierto hermano más joven de él; pero por más que intentaba, su repertorio de frases coherente quedó en blanco, dejándole como única opción enviar lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"Podríamos reunirnos en mi casa si prefieres."

Cansada de estar de pie, apoyó su espalda en la pared más cercana, impaciente por recibir la respuesta, movía los dedos de sus manos enredándolos en su cabello, revisando varias veces el buzón de entrada del correo, y ansiosa de saber el veredicto final. Por un lado, no quería ir a esa casa, por otro, se preguntaba si Inuyasha estaría allí, si podría gozar de verlo aunque fuera un mínimo momento y con la excusa perfecta de que necesitaba reunirse con Rin. ¡Esa niña que no contestaba! ¿Acaso aceptaría su propuesta de venir hasta su casa?

Pensar tanto, provocó miedo en ella, también náuseas por imaginarse a Inuyasha. Siempre, esos ojos brillantes habían provocado que su estómago diera vuelcos. La ponían nerviosa de modo que quisiera hacer todo con él, como desear correr lejos del mismo. Daba vueltas su mundo. Por algo lo detestaba tanto.

El sonido vibrante del móvil en sus manos, llamó su atención. Hasta podría decir que los temores aumentaron al pensar en las diversas respuestas. Lo podría ver tanto como también no.

Rindiéndose a la idea de que estaba enloqueciendo, suspiró hondamente antes de al fin abrir el mensaje y leer.

"Lo siento, pero de verdad no puedo. Si decides venir, te espero aquí."

… …

La bienvenida efusiva de Rin hizo que olvidara por un momento, lo pequeña que solía sentirse en la inmensidad de la mansión.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —no había podido evitar la pregunta curiosa.

—Pasare unos días con mi novio ¿No es genial? —la sonrisa inmensa que plasmaba el rostro de la más joven, casi contagió a la azabache.

—Claro. Bien por ti —sino fuera por pensar en las actividades que cometería esa pareja, actividades que una vez ansió realizar con Inuyasha, realmente estaría feliz por ellos.

Prácticamente, sin permitirle hablar, Rin arrastró a Kagome hasta la segunda planta, empujándola a entrar a una habitación donde le esperaba un par de cojines y unas tazas de té.

—Preparé todo para que estuviéramos cómodas, sin interrupciones para ir a buscar algo que necesitáramos, como por ejemplo algo de beber, o comer. Espero te gusten esos panecillos. Siéntate por favor, iré a ordenar que no nos molesten —dijo rápidamente la novia de Sesshōmaru, para marcharse tan velozmente que no le dio tiempo a la otra de replicar algo.

Dejándola sola en medio de la habitación silenciosa, no le quedó otra opción que acatar el consejo de su compañera.

—Bien —comentó pasmada aún por la escena anterior—. ¡Como habla esa chica!

Rio al recordarla, tomando un panecillo del platillo que se hallaba ante ella, para inspeccionarlo, lo arrojo rápidamente cuando se asustó.

—Me recuerda a alguien.

Volteó el rostro para verificar definitivamente que el que se encontraba a un paso de distancia, era Inuyasha. Y su alocado corazón latiendo a una velocidad desbocada, le recordó que debía cambiar la expresión de tonta que seguramente mantenía en su rostro.

—¿Qué… —se aclaró la garganta—… que haces aquí? ¡Tú!

La última silaba fue claramente una súplica.

El gesto que se dibujó en los labios jugosos del peli plata hizo que Kagome pasara saliva con dificultad, por más que la sonrisa se viera nostálgica.

—Necesitaba hallar una forma de poder hablar contigo, sin que el imbécil de tu novio estorbara —explicó omitiendo la molestia en el rostro femenino—. Entonces, la dulce Rin me ofreció su ayuda. Y eso hace que ahora me pregunte con más interés, por qué eligió a mi hermano como pareja cuando es tan distinto a ella.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco al oírlo. Él estaba diciendo tonterías una vez más, dedicándose por completo a dejar en evidencia lo que lo diferenciaba de su hermano mayor.

—¿Será porque lo ama? —respondió al aire con ironía, mientras se incorporaba—. Oh, claro. Había olvidado que tú no conoces de eso.

Las palabras surgieron con veneno sarcástico de su lengua. No pudo evitarlo, era lo que sentía.

Al escucharla, Inuyasha se propuso contestar con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Claro que sé lo que es amor —dijo entre dientes.

Siempre tan impulsivo, y lastimero ese Inuyasha, no la sorprendía, ella lo conocía bien.

—Ah, bien por ti.

Los ojos claros de ella se vieron vidriosos, por eso ocultó la mirada cuando se encaminó a la puerta pasando cerca de él.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —cuestionó siguiéndola fuera de la habitación.

—¡Lejos de ti! —exclamó Kagome creyéndose lejos y libre cuando un agarre apresó su brazo izquierdo obligándola a girar.

—Tu no iras a ninguna parte.

Y ella no pudo replicar, porque sus labios se vieron sujetos por otros. ¡La besaba! La besaba y lo hacía de modo intenso, demostrando los mismos deseos de besarla que ella guardaba para la boca de él.

Olvidó lo que pensaba cuando sintió un brazo empujando su espalda contra el calor del cuerpo masculino, mientras unos dedos se enredaban en su cabello, causándole tanto dolor como placer, y por inercia ella levantó sus brazos para rodear el cuello de _su_ peli plata. Afirmaba lo mucho que extraño aspirar ese aroma a él, mientras sus labios no cesaban en la tarea de juntarse a los otros, como sus dientes se dedicaban a apresar el labio inferior masculino, para luego soltarlo y lamerlo, obteniendo como resultado un gemido ronco. Sí. Lo había extrañado tanto. Y quería más, mucho más.

Estaba cayendo en el mismo atractivo de la tentación que conformaba Inuyasha, por eso quería alejarse, pero ni bien separaba un centímetro sus bocas, sólo para aspirar el insípido y necesario oxígeno, él volvía a atacar su cavidad bucal, introduciendo su lengua para probar de su sabor, siguiéndola como si fuera un imán. Le agradaba saberlo.

Inuyasha, sin atreverse a soltarla o permitir que ella notara el movimiento, los llevó a los dos a la habitación más próxima.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó en un resquicio de lucidez.

—Te beso —eso sonó como una amenaza.

—Tonto —dijo casi sin aire cuando él se dispuso a besar su cuello, justo donde se hallaba la porción de piel más sensible al tacto—. ¿Dónde estamos?

Él ni siquiera separó su boca del cuello femenino cuando observó a su alrededor.

—La habitación de mis padres —respondió como si fuera normal aquello.

Kagome se separó de inmediato al oírlo.

—¿¡Estás loco!?

—Nada más es una habitación —dijo fastidiado de discutir por una estupidez.

Ella bufó por lo bajo en respuesta.

—Sigues igual de tonto —inquirió con los labios formando una línea—. Lo digo por esto que estás haciendo. Tienes una novia, idiota.

Inuyasha giró sobre sí mismo, molesto por lo dicho.

—Ella no es mi novia.

—No parece —lo interrumpió ella, que retrocedió cuando él se aproximó de nuevo.

—Yo te amo a ti —dijo con firmeza, dejándole la mente en blanco.

—Eso es mentira, tú no me amas. La amas a ella.

—Estaba confundido. No la amo, solo a ti, mi castaña —aseguró acariciando una de las mejillas rosadas de ella. La veía realizando esfuerzo por no llorar. La conocía bien como para saber que ahora se enfadaría.

—¿Confundido? ¡Ni siquiera me deseabas como mujer cuando éramos novios!

—Y fue un crimen que pagaré con creces.

No le dio tiempo a responder, sino que la empujó sobre la inmensidad de las sábanas rojas de aquella cama con doseles. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella comenzaba a desesperarse mientras tanto.

—¿Qué pretendes, Inuyasha? —quiso saber, pero él no respondió, es más se dispuso a desabrocharle el cinturón, causando más desesperación en ella— ¡Detente!

No hizo caso, estaba más concentrado en mantener las esbeltas piernas quietas para poder quitarle con más facilidad esos molestos pantalones. Debía hacer que dejara de usarlos, las faldas eran más rápidas.

—¡Inuyasha! —exclamó ella.

—Sólo me dedico a satisfacerte, a cumplir eso que siempre me pedias —comentó en el segundo que se detuvo, luego de desnudar las piernas femeninas y prosiguió—. Te demostraré cuánto te deseo.

… …

Se dejó llevar, volvió a besar los labios masculinos y se molestó en ayudarle a deshacerse de la ropa de los dos. Primero fue la blusa que llevaba hoy, luego el sostén le arrebato un poco de tiempo a Inuyasha, tiempo que ella aprovechó para quitarle la camiseta a él.

—No importo yo, Kagome, esto es para ti —le dijo en un quejido, cuando las uñas se arrastraron en su espalda al sentir como uno de sus senos era absorbido por los labios masculinos.

¿Qué no importaba él? Eso era como negarle un exquisito placer. Si supiera cuánto lo deseaba.

—¿Cómo crees? —cuestionó con dificultad, pues las palabras se escuchaban lejos ahora que sentía ese par de manos recorrerla por completo, adorándola, y cuando la pelvis masculina se apretaba contra su sexo escondido, únicamente por la ropa interior —Te deseo, Inuyasha.

Él, que se esmeraba en lamer un seno, le respondió con la respiración igual de irregular. No era necesario estar dentro de ella para sentirse así de excitado.

—Olvídate de mí. No quiero que pienses en algo más que sentir. Ya aprendí la lección.

Luego, llevó sus labios a besar cada porción de piel que se extendía debajo de los senos, las costillas, el estómago, todo cuando las manos pequeñas de Kagome se movían sobre su ancha espalda, buscando distraerlo.

Ella se agitó cuando fue consciente de la boca que se acercaba a su intimidad. Buscó incorporarse en la cama apoyándose en sus codos para hablarle.

—Estás loco. Alguien podría venir. ¡Estamos en la cama de tus padres! —pronunció con la voz volviéndose aguda al final de la oración.

Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo. Y cuando Kagome se debatía entre sentir miedo por creer que en cualquier minuto el señor Taishō o la señora Izayoi ingresarían por la puerta que se alzaba frente a ella, Inuyasha dejó un beso sobre la parte húmeda de su ropa, ocasionándole otro movimiento agitado, que la dejó caer inerte sobre las sábanas.

Las sábanas donde dormían los padres de Inuyasha, esos mismos que siempre fueron muy amables con ella cuando fue novia de su hijo, sus suegros. Y ella les devolvía el favor ultrajando la cama de ambos, prácticamente fornicando con su hijo. La odiarían por esto. Se estaba comportando de la misma manera que tachó a Kikyo, de ramera.

—¡Inu! —gritó cuando él introdujo dos dedos en su interior, luego de hacer la tela a un lado. Siempre tan impaciente. No se había interesado en prepararla.

Rápidamente olvidó lo anterior al sentir la húmeda y suave lengua del mismo sobre su hinchado clítoris. Moviéndose de arriba abajo, lo humedeció aún más para sujetarlo con los labios y tironear de él. La estaba torturando con un dulce dolor. Quería más.

Aquellas sensaciones corrían por su cuerpo. Nacían en su centro y ascendían hasta su vientre para dispersarse por su completa anatomía. Era un fuego que la quería consumir, como también podía ser descargas eléctricas que la obligaban a oprimir los puños con fuerza sobre las sábanas, a tensar las piernas, a mover la cadera contra esa lengua.

Él se dedicó a hacer girar sus dedos dentro de ella mientras sentía que la humedad iba en aumento si fuera posible, y las paredes vaginales lo absorbían. La lengua no cesó en rodear el clítoris, mezclando los fluidos de ella con su propia saliva, masajeando aquel punto para volverla gelatina. Aumentaba su excitación en el proceso.

—¿Te gusta? —dijo alejándose un centímetro del punto más sensible en el cuerpo femenino, sin dejar de mover los dedos, pero escudriñándola con la intensidad de los ojos dorados.

Kagome aspiró un poco de aire, para calmarse, pensando que debía pensar algo menos interesante y así distraerse por un momento de los escalofríos que le causaban esos dedos en su interior, deseosa de tener el miembro masculino en su lugar, arremetiendo duro contra su cuerpo.

Inuyasha no esperó una respuesta, acercó de nueva cuenta su boca a la caliente sensibilidad de ella, y lamió con su lengua, sin dejar de prestar atención a los temblores y espasmos que sacudían el débil cuerpo en sus manos. La azabache gimió alto al sentirlo otra vez en su clítoris, ancló los talones en el colchón e incitó con el movimiento de su cadera, a que él se acercara un poco más por así decirlo. Ciertamente estaba frenética, perdiendo un poco más de la cordura con cada toque que se le era proporcionado a su centro.

—Responde, Kagome —insistió, divirtiéndole que ella no pudiera hablar, o formular cualquier coherente oración. Era de su complacencia tenerla bajo su merced después de tantos días, de varias ocasiones muriéndose de celos cada que la observaba entre los brazos de otro. Lo había odiado por ese motivo, pero ahora que Kagome volvía a retorcerse de placer en sus manos, sabía que no la dejaría escapar de su lado otra vez, y por la misma razón ya no importaba lo que quisiera hacer ese idiota de Kouga.

Posiblemente, la inspiración para pensar con claridad, se derretía en las manos y la boca de Inuyasha. Esa lengua tan deliciosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a exigirle una respuesta? Debía ser muy obvio el estado en que se encontraba ella, suspirando y gimiendo, para entender que esas caricias la satisfacían, era mucho más que gustar. No quería que se detuviera, jamás.

El peli plata recorrió con la humedad de su lengua, todo el extremo que conformaban los labios mayores, hasta alcanzar el contorno de sus propios dedos, los cuales retiró de ella para hundirse esta vez con su lengua en el interior, a lo que le prosiguió un violento espasmo, obligándole a sujetarla del muslo para evitar que lo apresara, aunque… no sería tan malo saberse preso por esa parte del cuerpo femenino. Sonrió contra la alta temperatura de la vagina.

Esa corriente que la sacudió, hizo que quisiera llorar, porque un dulce gemido ascendió desde su estómago hasta su pecho, internándose allí cuando se mordió los labios para evitar gritar. Podría correr el riesgo de hacer sangrar su boca si continuaba viéndose sometida a la tortura de la que era víctima. No tenía de dónde sujetarse, más que doblar los brazos y apoyarse en los codos para inclinarse un poco hacia arriba. Se le antojaba ver el espectáculo. Y cuando pudo observar el esmero de él por probar su sabor, por tocarla allí, donde no debía porque no era el lugar adecuado para hacerlo, su boca se abrió dejando que un gemido sensual se oyera, un maullido. ¡Una gata! Eso era, por prestarse a tal osadía.

Y los ojos dorados se vieron vidriosos cuando se alzaron para devolverle la mirada. Él podría estar más excitado que ella ahora mismo, provocando que quisiera alejarlo de sus piernas para compensar un mínimo de la molestia que él podía sentir en su entrepierna.

Que volviera a adentrar los dedos en ella, le hizo olvidar todo. Oprimió los parpados con fuerza, y arrastró algo más de las sabanas con sus uñas, seguramente ya las había rasgado. Oh, las sabanas de sus suegros. Quizás, donde también han hecho las mismas cosas de las que ella estaba participando.

—No has respondido —escuchó que le dijo, con la boca a escasos centímetros de su pubis, dejando que el aire caliente que surgía de su garganta, le rozara produciéndole piel de gallina.

—Estás loco —susurró con dificultad, mucha dificultad.

Una sonrisa siniestra se extendió en los labios masculinos, mientras que sin que ella lo notara movía lentamente los dedos en su interior, permitiendo que se mojaran completamente, y acercaba el pulgar de la misma mano a recorrer la suavidad entre los labios vaginales, masajeando cuando se aproximó al clítoris, rozándolo sin tocarlo, y al fin moverse sobre él.

La respiración de Kagome, casi no llegaba a cubrir lo necesario, por momentos se quedaba sin aire para poder ver con exactitud o saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Volvió a subir los ojos hacia la puerta recordando que alguien podía descubrirlos, que estaba haciendo algo más que simple indecencia. Siempre supo que Inuyasha la pervertiría.

Gimió en una súplica al sentir los labios húmedos besar de extremo a extremo su bajo vientre. Pareciera que estaba besando su boca. Los sonidos de succión que realizaba sobre su piel, como el sonido de los dedos chocando con sus fluidos, la empujaron a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose caer luego.

Él se empeñó en mover rápidamente los dedos sobre el cúmulo de nervios que era el clítoris, y el interior de ella para acompasarse con los movimientos frenéticos del pobre cuerpo de Kagome, causando que los gemidos aumentaran de intensidad, como las descargas de sensaciones eléctricas, se internaban con más frecuencia en su sangre, sacudiéndola. Él llevó su lengua sobre los labios vaginales acompañando el masaje que le proporcionan los dedos a toda la feminidad. Sorbió sobre su propio pulgar sin detener el movimiento, y Kagome se arqueó sobre la cama, fue a acariciar con la lengua el borde del interior femenino, como si acariciara la cordura de ella, y Kagome sintió romperse en pedazos.

Había sido consciente sólo del mareo placentero que la envolvió, alzándola hasta un punto cerca de la inconciencia, volviendo luego como si cayera a un vacío, un muy cómodo vacío, donde las extremidades ya no se sentían tensas, sino que eran como pesos inertes atados a su cuerpo.

La primera reacción que tuvo cuando volvió en sí, fue la de abrazarse a ese torso que se cernía sobre ella, y enroscaba los brazos alrededor de su espalda, ubicando una nariz sobre la suya, y la respiración en su rostro.

Descubrió que los ojos ámbares la miraban con devoción, admirándola. Se sintió pequeña y desnuda bajo su escrutinio.

—¿Estas bien?

Ella no puedo evitar sonreír, al escucharlo. Era gracioso como de un estado excitado, eufórico, él podía cambiar a uno tierno, preocupado. Se mordió el labio, para no decirle que lo amaba por eso.

—Sí.

Inuyasha suspiró complacido, dignándose a esconder el rostro en el cuello femenino, momento en que ella aprovechó para empujarlo contra su cuerpo, obteniendo un gemido ahogado de él.

—¡Inuyasha! —Exclamó ella con sorpresa— Tu estas… estas.

—Duro —afirmó para luego agregar en un susurro que le produjo escalofríos en el cuello—. Te necesito, Kagome.

Eso fue como pedirle exactamente que hiciera lo mismo que le había hecho él, algo a lo que no podía negarse, y no para complacerlo, sino porque se trataba de satisfacer su propio placer.

Con dificultad empujó para lograr que Inuyasha se incorporara.

—Ponte de pie —suplicó con las mejillas encendidas.

Dudoso, él obedeció, se puso de pie a un lado de la cama, donde Kagome se aproximó hasta el borde aun en la misma posición que estaba, boca arriba.

Él detuvo en seco su respiración cuando comprendió lo que ella pretendía hacer, al verla abrirle la bragueta del apretado pantalón.

—No lo hagas. Podría lastimarte.

" _Que no se detenga."_ Pensaba en realidad.

—También quiero compensarte —respondió con la voz inocente, que surgía cuando iba a realizar algo nuevo.

Para ella, ver a Inuyasha desde abajo, con el cabello plateado revuelto, algo salvaje y las mejillas rojas que resaltaban los labios hinchados de la boca entreabierta, fue como un bálsamo que incrementó su deseo de hacer con mas ahínco lo que tenía en mente.

Aún nerviosa, vislumbró el bulto del miembro bajo la tela del bóxer, y depositó su mano sobre él, abarcándolo completamente, realizando algo de presión. Un quejido hizo que levantara los ojos para ver a Inuyasha con los suyos ocultos por los parpados. Eso la incitó a seguir. Con cuidado tiró de la tela hacia abajo, buscando el contacto directo físico con la caliente piel del miembro.

—Oh, Kagome.

Fue de gran sorpresa, por la inesperada opresión que se produjo en su estómago, que ella tomara su miembro en las manos, tratándolo con delicadeza. Los ojos dorados se abrieron extasiados al verse envuelto de pronto en la calidez de la boca femenina. Ella estaba absorbiendo el glande. ¡Ella estaba tocándolo! Debía estar soñando, o eso creía Inuyasha.

Apresándolo con cuidado en sus manos, Kagome se inclinó para recorrer con la lengua la longitud desde la base. Esa piel resultaba ser muy suave en su boca, y parecía calentarse un poco mas con cada toque, parecía que estuviera tocándola a ella misma con sus manos. Era fascinante esa situación. Todo.

Inuyasha introdujo los dedos en el cabello negro que se extendía en la cama, sosteniéndose de él para mantenerse de pie, y recordar que debía controlarse. Si fuera otra mujer, ya estaría prácticamente introduciéndose duramente en su boca.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

Ella se detuvo un momento, aun manteniendo los dientes en la tersura del extremo. Sabía que esa acción en esa precisa parte le causaría un inmenso gozo pues era el punto más sensible de su cuerpo.

Los ojos claros lo inspeccionaron con atención. ¿Y dolor?

—Lo siento —dijo pretendiendo sonar convencido, que no le temblara la voz por la visión que se le presentaba—. Ya he aprendido la lección. No volveré a confundirme… ni a dejarte —agregó.

Los labios femeninos volvieron a cerrarse sobre él. Mientras la mente de ella recordaba que debía darse prisa. Estaba en la habitación de sus suegros, era lo único que podía preocuparla ahora que volvía a tener a ese impulsivo y tonto novio en su vida. Significado de que sus suegros se decepcionarían de ella si supieran aquello. Definitivamente él ya la había pervertido completamente.

-o-

-o-

 _Con la alegría de saber que este OS le agrado a mi hermosa beta, espero que también sea del agrado de todos los que se atrevan a leer._

 _Y no es por querer ganar, o ser popular, simplemente he deseado atreverme a escribir sobre esta hermosa pareja que amo, es la segunda de mi lista de las parejas de anime, y la primera que ame al conocer Inuyasha, el tierno e impulsivo Inuyasha. Ojala no esté tan fuera de su personalidad. Espero haberlo hecho bien. Un beso. Un placer escribirles, por supuesto. Y espero sus críticas, para mejorar en lo que les parezca que necesite._

 _Dmonisa._


End file.
